Summer love
by Miharu Tengoku
Summary: The Digital world is saved! Hooray! The Digidestines parents have a special treat for the children. A Condo at the beach! Tk wants to confess his love for Kari once and for all. Kari realizes she has feelings for Tk. When Tai and Matt come up with an underhanded plan to get them together once and for all what will happen? What About Davis?
1. Chapter 1

New Story

Kari and T.k were enjoying a nice day at Kari's house watching TV with their big brother's Tai and Matt. They had been gotten a lot closer in the past few months thanks to everything with the digital world. The digital world was just saved and T.k's feelings for Kari had gotten stronger since. Kari knew deep down she really liked him as well. It was now the beginning of summer. Finally some time away from school and a lot of time to be together with each other and friends. Yolei had even gotten up the courage to ask Ken out. He had no idea what he was getting himself into at first. But he really enjoys spending time with her. Ken smiles a lot more now and Kari and T.k love going on double dates with them when Ken is nervous.

The four of them were laughing while watching a rerun of Tai's favorite show when Mrs. Kamiya and Ms. Takaishi walked in the room.

"Boys and Kari! Come over to the bar and sit down we want to talk to you all." The children looked at each other and shrugged. Tai turned off the TV and they took their seats at the bar. "Now, since it's been a tough year on you all and you saved the world multiple times we have a surprise for you and the rest of your team… or whatever you called yourselves." Said Mrs. Kamiya.

"We got you guys a Condo on the beach for a week! Everything is paid for. All the other parents chipped in. Your room is paid for and you have unlimited room service and passes to anything you want to do in the Condo. They do events every night! And we all trust you to go alone. Joe is going as well so if anything bad happens you will have him." Said Ms. Takaishi.

The kid's faces lit up. "Thank you, Mom!" They all said in unison.

"How many people know so far?" Asked Tai.

"Just you four and Joe, he helped us plan this. We wanted to make sure he was going."

"Good ol' reliable Joe!" Exclaimed T.k.

"Let's call a meeting and tell everyone else. Thank you Mom, Ms. Takaishi." Said Tai.

Each child got their phones out and called everyone to the Kamiya house right away. They couldn't wait to break the news. T.k was especially excited. _"The beach, perfect! That's where I'll do it."_

Within an hour they had every Digidestined child filling the Kamiya house. Tai, matt, Kari, T.k, and Joe stood in front of everyone else. "Well guys, I have exciting news! We're going on Vacation!" Tai exclaimed.

"That's great and all but how are we going to pay for it?" Asked Sora.

"Simple, it's already been paid for." Mrs. Kamiya walked in view of the children. "Call this your payment for saving the worlds. Your parents all chipped in. You are all set. You'll be leaving in a couple days and going to a Condo out on the beach. All you need to worry about is having fun. Do bring some nice clothes though. There is a formal dinner and dance one of the nights."

"And I'm responsible for you all. So as long as no one dies, we're alright. I'll have my first aid kit with me just in case." Said Joe.

The children excitedly got up and hugged Mrs. Kamiya, danced, and cheered. It was the best thing to happen since the Digital World was saved for good. They talked and got excited about their vacation. Soon after the children started leaving to get ready for their vacation. Kari and Tai high-5ed and started getting ready themselves.

"It's the best present ever, Mom!" T.k said when he got back to his house.

"I'm glad you all are so excited. Just be careful. Take care of Kari." Said Ms. Takaishi

"Take care of Kari? Well, of course I'm going to. I always have. I care too much about her to let something happen. She's important to me… I have to go pack. Night Mom." T.k ran to his room.

"_What just came over me? Hold it together T.k. Mom doesn't need to know about this…"_

For the next couple days the children packed their bags and made plans to carpool. The beach was three hours away and they had to take more than one car. Matt borrowed his dad's van and Tai borrowed his mom's. They all decided to meet at the Kamiya's house to load up and head out. Tai took Izzy, Joe, Cody, Davis, and Ken. And Matt took T.k, Kari, Yolei, Sora, and Mimi.

"Alright men now time for three hours of man talk!" Said Tai as they pulled out on to the highway.

"You just make sure you don't get lost. I brought my GPS. Mom put in the address of where we are going so I'll tell you if you get lost. Wonder how Matt's going to take it with all the girls. Well he does have T.k" Said Izzy.

"T.S is in the girl's car! He's a girl!" Yelled Davis.

"Where would you rather be? In a car with all guys, or in Matt's car, with all girl's. I almost went with Matt to spend the time with Yolei, but it would have been cramped with me." Ken blushed.

"I'm glad you are happy with Yolei, Ken. It's good that you have her to make you happy and keep the darkness away from your heart. The same with Kari, T.k helps keep the darkness out of her heart." Said Izzy. "You too are very similar like that. You care about others more than yourself and bottle up emotions. But you have people to help you keep the light in your heart."

"Wormon did the most for me. He is my best friend. Yolei is wonderful. When things go south she slaps me back into reality. She has a powerful swing. It's what I needed though."

"WAIT! Kari isn't going out with T.A though!" Yelled Davis.

"Well yeah Davis, but T.k is always at the house with Kari. Watching TV, hanging out-"

"Or joining Yolei and I for double dates when I get nervous." Ken chimed in.

"HE TAKES HER ON DATES?!" Davis yelled.

"Well yeah. We go dancing, Kari is a wonderful dancer. They are great together. Really wow the crowed, bowling, or just out to dinner." Davis quieted down and sulked in his seat.

Back in Matt's car they were having a conversation of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yolei sighed while looking out the window. Kari noticed and stepped in.

"What's wrong Yolei?" She asked.

"I wanted to ride with Tai so I could be with Ken, Davis yelled at me when I asked Tai.

Not that I don't love you guys."

"Davis can be a jerk sometimes. I'm surprised he didn't trade seats with you to be with Kari." Said T.k.

"That's because I told him girls only when he brought it up. Besides you, T.k, I actually enjoy sitting in the car with you for three hours." T.k's face turned red as a cherry. Matt chuckled at T.k's redness.

"_Atta boy T.k"_

The three hours went by pretty fast everyone was laughing and talking and having a good time. T.k kept Kari insight through the mirror the entire time and she noticed and smiled most the way until she and the other girls fell asleep. Tk continued watching her sleep. _"She's so cute when she sleeps. Wish she would fall asleep in my arms. Maybe one day…"_ When they arrived T.k got out of the van and walked to the back. Kari had sat by the door. He opened the door and leaned over to Kari.

"Kari, Kari, We're here. Wake up." Kari opened her eyes to see T.k standing at the door smiling. "Sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" Kari smiled and unbuckled.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks!" Kari got out of the car.

"Okay everyone out of the van! We're here!" Said Matt. Tai's van pulled up a minute later.

"Are we late?" Tai asked?

"No, we just got here. How was the ride?"

"Alright. Davis fell asleep within an hour then the rest of us talked. Yours? You had the Women." Asked Tai.

"It was great. Interesting conversation and then everyone but T.k fell asleep." Matt whispered "Then T.k watched Kari sleep the entire way. She noticed he was looking at her a couple times and smiled." Tai smiled.

Everyone unloaded out of the two vans, got their belongings out, and walked to check-in to the Condo for their week long vacations. It was a fancy Condo complex, must have cost a fortune for their families. The buildings were huge and beautiful. They walked into the building and up to the clerk.

"Hello, here to rent or check in." The clerk asked.

"Check-in"

"Name?"

"Our tickets say Kamiya."

"Kamiya, you have multiple rooms. Okay, here are your keys. Two to each room. Enjoy" He gave him the room keys.

"Okay everyone, Matt and I went ahead and assigned rooms. Felt it would be better this way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"T.k. needs to have alone time with Kari to make this work. Why don't we assign rooms?" asked Matt.

"Okay twelve people. T.k and Kari together, Yolei and Ken."

"Obviously."

"Izzy, Joe... and Cody? Mimi and Sora, Then us and Davis."

"I don't mind rooming with Davis. I don't want him to mess up Joe or Izzy's vacation and we can keep an eye on him this way to make sure he doesn't get in the way of anything." Matt said fist bumping Tai.

"So here's how the rooming is. If anyone wants to change they can say something and we'll see what we can do." Said Tai. Everyone listened up. "Yolei and Ken." They smiled. "Kari and T.k" They blushed. "Izzy, Joe, and Cody. Mimi and Sora. And Then Me, Matt, and Davis. Any problems?" Asked Tai

"Yeah! Why is T.A with Kari? She shouldn't be with him!" Yelled Davis.

"Actually, I don't mind rooming with T.k. It'll be nice. T.k…" Kari said.

"It's fine with me as well. We will be fine. Tai, key please?" Tai handed T.k the keys and they walked to find the room. _"Thanks guys. No pressure." _Everyone else was given the room keys and went up to get settled after they left.

T.k and Kari walked into their room. It was huge. Decorated nicely. And more than they ever thought possible.

"There's only one bed. You take it T.k." Kari walked over to the window. "There's a place in the window where I can sleep." She said sitting down on the small pillows on the windowsill.

"No Kari, why don't we just share the bed. It's big enough for two people."

"O-okay…" Kari walked to the bed and sat down. T.k sat next to her. She blushed.

"… Kari, there's something I want to say. I want to do this right." He paused and looked her in the eyes. "Kari, ever since you came to the digital world the first time I started having feelings. I was very protective of you. Always worrying and wanting to protect you. Then it became our turn. We were partners. We brought Ken back from the darkness together. I want to keep the darkness away from you… What I'm trying to say is… Kari…" He took her hands. "Kari, will you do me the honor of letting me be your boyfriend? I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kari sat on the bed nearly in tears. No one had ever come out with their feelings like that. When Davis tried he wasn't as sincere and sweet. She had turned away from his eyes while listening. Kari turned back to T.k and smiled. T.k held his breath, his heart beating rapidly.

"T.k, that was so sweet. No one has ever sat down with me and done that… Yes. I would be honored to be your girlfriend!" She smiled and hugged him. T.k released his breath.

"Thank you, Kari. Thank you." He said wrapping his arms around her.

There was a knock at the door a minute later and the door opened. _"Why didn't I lock the door?"_ Thought Tk.It was only Sora. _"Thank goodness"_

"Hey Sora, what's going on?" Asked Kari.

"The rest of the girls are going to go shopping for dresses for the formal wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"T.k, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, I'd love to join you ladies as well. If that's alright?"

Sora smiled. "Of course it is. Ken is also coming to help Yolei. He's going to buy a shirt and tie to match whatever she picks. He's just hoping it isn't anything Pink." She giggled. Kari smiled.

"We could do that too, T.k!" He smiled.

"Okay. We're going to leave in about fifteen minutes. So meet us downstairs."

Sora left to go get ready to shop. T.k stood up and closed the door. "Kari, let me do this right…" He motioned for Kari to stand up. He took her hand. "Kari, would you like to join me for a romantic night of dancing?"

"I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

T.k smiled at Kari. "_I did it. Kari's my girlfriend and taking her to the formal, we're on vacation at the beach, and I'm even staying in the same bed as her, this is great."_ Kari grabbed her purse and T.k his wallet and left the room hand-in-hand. The rest of the group was downstairs about split up.

"Hey T.k, the guys and I are about to go check out the shops on the boardwalk, you coming?" Asked Izzy. Izzy normally would care less about looking at expensive souvenirs, but for once he put down is computer and decided to have some fun. Tentomon probably forced him to put his computer down during the vacation to have some fun.

"No, I'm going to go help the girls find dresses for the formal. And find myself something to wear while I'm at it. You guys have fun." Izzy then noticed T.k holding Kari's hand and nodded.

"Prodigious idea, well have fun and find something nice." Izzy smiled and joined the rest of the guys. T.k turned towards the girls and Ken.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

"But first we want to ask you a question, T.k." Said Sora, "You two are an item aren't you?" They nodded. "For how long?"

"About 20 minutes." Kari laughed. Everyone smiled and turned towards the car.

"The boutique is about 20 minutes from here so everyone just get comfortable." Said Mimi. Mimi was the most excited about this trip. She got to help everyone pick a fabulous dress. The one thing she loved almost as much as her Digimon Palmon. "So what colors are you guys thinking?"

"Maybe blue or green for me, Matt says that I look the best in blue." Sora blushed.

"I'm not really sure. What do you think, Ken?" Asked Yolei.

"Red maybe?" Yolei smiled.

"I'm not sure either." Said Kari.

"Whatever color you want, Kari. I'll match it. We'll find you the perfect dress." T.k smiled as he took Kari's hand once again.

"Well I know that I'm getting a Pink dress!" Yelled Mimi. The rest of the rides everyone was in small conversations of their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the condo the boys were getting ready to head out to the boardwalk. Tai ,Matt, Davis, Izzy, and Joe were standing in the lobby after the other left.

"So Ken AND T.k went shopping with the girls? Man, they're brave." Said Matt.

"Well they are dating two of the girls, Kari and Yolei, so it makes sense that they go help pick out something or at least go so they know what color ties and corsages to get." Said Izzy.

"Sora just asked me what color she should get." Said Matt shrugging. "I'm not into that whole wasting two hours to pick one dress and try on like fifty and saying 'that one looks fine'."

"WAIT! He's GOING OUT with Kari? Since when?" Davis yelled annoyed.

"Not sure but seeing as when they walked out of their room they were hand-in-hand must mean sometime they must have started something." Said Izzy.

"HE CAN'T GO OUT WITH HER! I WAS GOING TO TAKE HER TO THE FORMAL!" Davis yelled. "That's why you put them together isn't it? So that they would be forced to get together?"

Everyone laughed and started walking away. "He sure has a lot to learn about women." Said Tai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with the others~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari and T.k were looking through different types of dresses, long ones, short one, different styles, anything and everything. T.k would point out one he thought would look nice and Kari would try it on. She still hadn't chosen one they thought was perfect. After another hour of trying on dresses Kari finally found one she loved, a long deep purple dress with a jeweled neckline.

"T.k! It's perfect!" She said excited.

"Go try it on. I'll be right here." He smiled and waved her on.

While waiting for Kari to try it on the other girls had found the dresses they wanted. Sora found a one shoulder dark blue cocktail dress. Yolei a long red strapless dress, with sweetheart jeweled neckline. And Mimi a soft pink, high low strapless dress.

Kari walked out of the dressing room and spun around. "Wow Kari, you look beautiful." T.k said.

"Thanks, T.k. It's perfect! It fits great too!" Kari was so excited. The rest of the girls walked out wearing the dresses they chose.

"So T.k, Ken, how do we look?" They asked spinning around.

"You all look great!" The girls walked back into the dressing rooms to change. Once they were finished they walked to the other side of the store to find T.k and Ken matching clothing.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" Asked the clerk.

"Well we are looking for things to match our girlfriend's dresses." Said Ken.

They showed the dresses to the clerk and walked them over to the men's clothing. T.k bought a plain, white button-up shirt, with a matching purple vest and tie. And Ken bought a Red button-up shirt and red tie.

Once they finished they all piled into the car with their new attire for the formal and headed back to the rest of the group. The twenty minutes went by quickly; the girls talking about hairstyles, make-up, and anything you can imagine they would do to get ready that night. And T.k and Ken talking about their new attire.

"So why did you get just a shirt and tie, Ken?"

"I figured I could wear the shirt more than once. I like the color. Yolei made a great choice. It's a nice color and she looks great in it. What about Kari's?"

"She loves the dress. When she tried it on she looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Her smile big and bright and the dress flatters her so much. It's a gorgeous color on her and it's nice to see her just go and get something nice for herself for a change. And the jewels on it are nice too; she's going to sparkle on the dance floor."

By the time they got back everyone was waiting in the condo for them to return. They walked up and met the guys.

"What took you so long? You were gone for three hours! I'm starving!" Yelled Davis.

"Sorry everyone, it took me a while to find a dress." Said Kari.

"It's okay, sis. As long as you found exactly what you wanted." Tai said putting his hand on her shoulder and smiling. "You all go drop off your things in your rooms then we'll all go to dinner downstairs."

They walked to their respected rooms, put the clothes in the closets and came back minutes later.

"Let's eat!" Yelled Cody.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Downstairs was a beautifully decorated dining room. Inside a waitress stood at the door waiting to greet them. "Hello, do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"Yeah, under the name Kamiya, party of 12." She looked at the reservation notes.

"Oh yes, right this way." She led them to the nicest part of the room. "You know you have the nicest part of the restaurant. You can get whatever you want from our menu, except the alcohol."

The group sat down and looked over the menu. A few minutes later the waitress came back and took their order. They all talked about the day they had. T.k leaned over to Kari and whispered in her ear.

"Kari, let's escape for a couple minutes. Go out to the beach. It'll take a while for the food to come." Kari nodded. They got up and left the table with everyone watching. Once they were out of sight everyone, except Davis turned back and smiled.

"NOW where are they going?" Davis yelled. Everyone giggled.

T.k and Kari walked out to the beach. The sun was just starting to set. The sky was beautifully colored pink, orange, and purple. The beach was quiet; you could hear the sounds of the waves crashing on the sand. T.k turned to Kari as she snapped a picture of the beach, then another of T.k standing on the beach.

"That was a nice shot." T.k took her hand and led her closer to the water.

"Kari, I'm really glad we're here together. This is more than I could have ever wanted." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, and slowly leaned his face in. Kari wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close.

*BBRRRRIIINNNNGGGG* T.k's cell phone went off at max volume. They stepped away from each other and he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Hey the food will be here in a minute. You two love birds come back to dinner." Matt said before hanging up. T.k and Kari blushed.

"Guess we should go back." Said Kari.

"Yeah…" _"Dammit, Matt. Great timing."_

T.k and Kari walked back to dinner quietly. They got back just in time for the food to arrive. The food looked delicious. They never had seen food look so appetizing. Each person shared some of what they got with the others to sample the tastes. They agreed it was the best thing they had ever eaten. After dinner it was getting late and everyone decided to get ready to go to bed. Many adventures were coming the next day.

T.k and Kari went up to the room and unlocked the door. "After you, Madam." T.k ushered Kari through the door. She smiled and walked in the room. "So what now?"

"I figured I would go take a shower. Then we could watch a movie or something. I brought a few."

"Sounds good." Kari walked to the shower with her toiletries. T.k laid down on the bed and relaxed. "Wow, crazy day. I wonder what tomorrow will bring us." Soon after T.k drifted off to sleep. Kari came out of the shower soon after. She smiled seeing T.k asleep.

"He looks so peaceful. I almost don't want to wake him up because of it. But I will anyway." Kai let her hair out of the towel and sat next to him. "T.k… wake up." She shook him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note: So, this next part of the Fan Fiction was supposed to be in chapter 4 BUT Microsoft decided to delete it… twice . so here I am writing it again. But I also put in what was supposed to be in chapter 5 as well. But anyway, enjoy and review. If you write Fics send me the link to it. I'll read it if it's something I know about.

~Miharu

"T.k… Come on! Wake up!" She continued shacking him. Kari took a moment to admire his face. He's was so handsome. His face, especially when he smiled, his colorful lips, smooth skin, everything down to his eyelashes. Kari blushed.

"_I wonder if…"_ She leaned close to T.k. and gently kissed his warm cheek. _"Guess not…" _Kari laid in bed next to T.k to wait for him to wake up on his own.

T.k turned over feeling Kari move in the bed. "Hey there, beautiful." He said. Kari turned over. "You really thought a kiss wouldn't wake me up? Come here, I'll show you how it's done." T.k pulled Kari close, wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled. Kari leaned close to him carefully wrapping her arms around his neck.

T.k pulled Kari in and pressed his warm lips on top of hers. Slowly he moved his lips with hers. The kiss was soft and passionate. This moment Kari knew she was in love at this moment. She felt fireworks each time their lips touched.

All of the sudden the door opened with a loud bang. "Hey Kari, we're all gonna go watch a mo…" It was Davis. "What the heck is going on here?!" He yelled.

"Nothing he was just kissing me." Kari stated getting out of bed showing her short powder blue shorts and matching spaghetti strap shirt.

T.k stood up. "Is there a problem, Davis?" Davis backed away and ran out of the room. "Are you okay Kari?"

"Yeah, so how about that movie? Just us. Not with the others." She asked. T.k nodded.

"Pick a movie. Whatever you want to watch." Kari walked over to her luggage and picked out her favorite movie, 'The Blind Side'. T.k looked over her shoulder. "Great choice, I went to see that with mom when Matt wouldn't go. I liked it." T.k smiled and put the movie in. The two got comfortable cuddling in bed and fell asleep watching the movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari and T.k woke up to the alarm they were told to set, 8:30 a.m. Tai had set up a beach day for the group after breakfast. Kari looked at the alarm then back at T.k and smiled.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." T.k. said hugging Kari.

"What happened to Beautiful?"

"Fine. Good Morning, Beautiful." Kari blushed. "I guess we should get up and ready to meet everyone." Kari got up, found her clothes, and went to get ready in the bathroom. While she was changing T.k got ready just in time for someone to knock on the door. He walked over and opened it.

"Hey, Matt…" He said nervously. "What's going on?"

"Hey, what happened last night? Davis came down yelling about something after inviting you two to the movie door stairs."

T.k blushed. "I kissed Kari. He walked in on us when we were… He yelled and then ran off. Nothing else." Matt nodded.

"Alright. I just wanted to check on you two. Why didn't you join us though? Davis?"

"No, Kari wanted to watch a movie by ourselves. We actually ended up falling asleep during it. We'll be with you guys all day today though." Kari walked out of the bathroom wearing a pink tank top and stonewashed jean-shorts with a small chain with a star hanging off it.

"Well see you guys in a few minutes." Matt turned and left.

"Hey Kari, I think I remember that necklace. I gave that to you for your birthday two years ago! I can't believe you still have it." T.k smiled. Kari placed her fingers on the charm.

"Of course I kept it. I haven't really worn it in a while though." She replied.

"It still looks great on you." T.k grabbed Kari's hand and camera as they walked out of the room and locked the door.

When they arrived at breakfast everyone was already sitting down at their table waiting on the two of them.

"Now that these two love birds are here we can eat!" Said Tai getting up and running towards the buffet. There were all sorts of breakfast foods available, Waffles, Toast, Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Pancakes, Muffins, Fruits, and Yogurt. Most of the boys stacked their plates high with everything. The girls stuck with mainly fruit, yogurt, and one or two more things. It was breakfast like they had never had before.

"This is way better than anything you cook, Matt!" T.k joked with his older brother.

"For once, I'm actually going to agree with you on that. I am a pretty good cook though. Even Digitamamon wanted to keep me because of it."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was because Joe kept breaking the dishes when he washed them." Laughed Sora.

"Yeah, about that…" Joe blushed. Everyone except Ken laughed.

"What happened? Was it my fault?" He hung his head. Sometimes Ken still felt bad about the things he caused in the digital world when he was the Digimon Emperor. "I'm really sorry, Joe."

"No, don't be. This was before your time. You see what happened was…" Joe went on and told Ken the story. At the end Ken laughed along with everyone else.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't any of my doing Joe. I am sorry if I ever hurt you in anyway though." Ken had never really had a chance to apologize to Joe. He hardly ever really saw Joe. This felt like another good thing he had to do.

"Its okay, Ken. You understood what you did wasn't the right thing to do, then helped us save the Digital World. So don't worry about any of those things anymore." Joe patted him on the back. Ken smiled back as he put his arm around Yolei.

After breakfast the group decided to go get ready for their day of fun in the sun. T.k was nervous about today. He had seen Kari in her bathing suit before, but that was before they got together.

After about twenty minutes they were all ready for the beach. The older boys got together for a game of football in the sand, Tai and Izzy vs. Joe and Matt. Everyone else decided to go for a swim. Yolei held on to Ken's back as he swam as fast as he could. Sora and Mimi enjoyed the sun while lounging in the cool blue water. T.k and Kari also enjoyed their time together; Kari with her arms around T.k's neck, and his arms around her

"KARI!" Yelled a voice not too long after Kari had rested her head on T.k's shoulder. The two looked over. It was Davis again.

"What now, Davis?" Asked T.k

"Didn't want you to be the reason Kari drowned." He replied grabbing Kari's wrist. She pulled it away from him using the "hammer-fist" motion she had been taught in Karate. Swiping her hand away fast, bringing it back towards herself around towards Davis' head, but stopping before she hit him.

"I can take care of myself, Davis. And if something were to happen T.k would be able to help me." She said doing a Dolphin dive under the water and swimming away. T.k followed her to make sure she was alright.

She came up for air once she was away from Davis. "Are you alright?" T.k asked.

"Yeah, Davis is just getting on my nerves. He had no right to come and say that, especially had no right to grab my arm."

T.k held her wrist. "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to use that move. We took Karate before we went to the Digital World the first time. I remember I wasn't any good at some of it. Sensei kept yelling at me to fix my forms or work on my blocks." He laughed.

"I kept up with it for a bit while you guys were at camp when I felt a little better. Mom never really liked me straining myself. I knew it would pay off someday though. Guess I was right."

"Hey, T.k, Kari, come on. We have to go!" Izzy yelled waving them out of the water. They walked back to shore.

"What's going on, Izzy?" They asked in unison.

"Oh, you'll see." Izzy winked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey, Readers! I hope you haven't given up on me. I'm in college and Im sooo busy with life that I never get to write any more. When I do write, I'm writing papers. Wooo… And I normally write late at night so…but yeah hope you enjoy this chapter!

Izzy lead T.k and Kari towards the condo. The rest of the group was waiting for them when they got there. Cody walked up in front of everyone.

"Okay, everyone go change into clothes that aren't wet. Doesn't need to be nice, shouldn't be nice, shorts or whatever. Meet back here in twenty minutes."

Everyone turned and headed back up to their rooms to change like Cody said.

"I'm so confused, Kari. I wonder what Cody is doing, and Izzy." Tk said rummaging through his bag looking for clothes. T.k. found his clothes, turned around and saw what Kari had chosen.

Kari decided to change into a light pink halter top and short shorts with a short blue wrap skirt. "Wow Kari, you look stunning!" She smiled. T.k noticed a pink drop pendant necklace on the table. "I think this will complete your outfit." He picked it up, brought it to her neck and carefully latched it around her neck. Kari smiled.

He walked to the bathroom and changed into a green T-shirt with a matching vest and gray shorts. "You look amazing, Kari."

"Thank you, T.k. You think this is a little too much though? He did say T-shirt and shorts after all."

"I'm sure it's fine." Kari grabbed her pink sandals and T.k. put his green Converse on and they headed downstairs. Ken and Yolei were the first one's downstairs waiting on everyone. Ken wore a yellow collared shirt and gray shorts. Yolei chose a red tank top and jeans.

"Wow, someone went all out." Yolei winked at Kari. "What are we doing anyway?"

"No idea." Kari said.

"Well we should head outside and find out then. I didn't see Cody or Izzy leave when we left to change." Said Ken taking Yolei's hand. Kari and Tk smiled behind them.

"And to think, Ken was nervous about asking her out after we saved the digital world." Said Kari.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he came to me a day or so after everything was finished and said he wanted to ask her out but wasn't sure what she would say. Yolei came over to talk about the same thing while I was with Ken. Boy, was that awkward."

Tk smiled. "Sounds like it. Must have been a day I wasn't around." He said taking her hand as they walked outside.

"You had stayed home from school sick that day. I came over later that night with soup since your mom was busy."

"I remember that!"

"Hey, Tk Kari over here!" Ken yelled. Tk and Kari walked over. Ken was standing on a boat launch with Izzy Cody and Yolei. "We're going out for a ride!" He said excited.

They waited for everyone else to come out. Once they gathered the group loaded onto a cruise boat big enough for about twenty people. The boys jumped in first. Matt tried to help Sora but she refused. Tai grabbed Mimi's hand as she stepped down. Ken grabbed Yolei by the waist and helped her down.

Tk had stayed up with Kari. Kari was scared that she was going to fall getting in.

"Come on, Kari! Get in!" Yelled Davis.

"I'm scared!"

"Here, I've got an idea." Tk picked Kari up bridal style and carefully stepped down into the boat and sat her down. "There you go, honey."

"Thank you, Tk. I'm okay now. I've always been afraid of falling into the water getting into a boat. It's silly, I know." Tk shook his head and put his arm around Kari.

"Looks like we are ready to go!" Tai yelled.

The sun had just started setting and was perfect for the ride. It was a two hour long ride. The boat had been stocked with sodas, water, fancy sandwiches, and snacks. The group talked an admired the sun set and water the entire time.

"I'm really glad we came here." Said Sora.

"Having fun?" Asked Matt.

"Yeah, I actually haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Me too. I've been working in my parent's shop most days and only really get out to see Ken now. It's a nice get away." Said Yolei.

"Mom was happy I was going on a trip with friends to have fun. I've never done that before. She cried talking about it and gave me some extra money to have fun. I don't think I had seen her this happy since I brought Yolei over for dinner."

"That's so great, Ken." Said Mimi. Yolei hugged Ken.

"My mom just kept repeating "Take care of Kari, Take care of Kari." I was kind of confused. But I am listening. I'll always keep you safe, Kari." Kari blushed and smiled.

"The more you keep each other safe, the less I have to worry." Joe joked.

After the ride they unloaded and walked towards the condos again. It wasn't too late so the men decided to take the women and Tk to the boardwalk. "There was a nice little ice cream parlor. After a day in and on the water I think it would be nice." Said Cody.

"That's a prodigious idea, Cody." They walked to the ice shop and got their favorite ice cream. Outside music was playing awfully loud. After paying for the ice cream they investigated on what it was. It was a concert of a local band no one had ever heard of. While eating the ice cream they sat down and listened.

"Anyone out with someone special tonight? This one is for all the lovers out there!" The vocalist of the band yelled before starting a ballad.

"May I have this dance, Miss?" Tk asked Kari holding his hand out.

Kari gladly took his hand and walked out to the dance floor. Ken and Yolei, Matt and Sora and Tai and Mimi also walked out to the dance floor together. The rest of the group walked back to the condo to get some rest while the others finished their dance.

Once the song was finished the dancers walked back to the condo silently. The stars were shining and they were admiring them as they walked.

"You never see them like this at home, too many lights." Said Kari sadly, "I'd love to see this every night. So romantic."

"I agree." Said Tk.

"We've found many places you can see this late at night, haven't we, Tai?" Matt nudged him.

"You LOOKED at the stars?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Tk.

"Oh you'll find out one day." Matt replied. Getting the hint Tk blushed and looked away from him big brother. They walked up to their rooms and said good night to everyone.

"Get some sleep. I have no idea what's in store for tomorrow. The agenda didn't say anything about what the special is tomorrow." Said Tai.

"When is the formal?" Asked Kari.

"The day after tomorrow, there are a few things leading up to the dance as well through the day. I'm sure most everyone will just want to get ready and all day and rest." He replied. Everyone nodded and walked into their rooms and got ready for bed.

"I'm so tired." Kari yawned.

"Let's get some rest then." Tk turned the bed down. "Come on. I'll tuck you in." Kari smiled and laid down on the bed. Tk pulled the blankets up around her and made sure she was comfortable. Tk laid down, got comfortable, and wrapped his arms around Kari. Kari fell asleep smiling feeling Tk with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I had finals, then classes started up for summer and I got a summer job. Then got fired 3 weeks later. :/ Been a lot going on in my life, way too much , but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's longer than normal. So enjoy!

Early the next morning Kari woke up to the sound of rain at the window of her room. "Well, there goes a day at the beach." She thought. She got up and looked outside, it was heavily raining and the sky was pitch black. She sighed and turned back towards the bed. Tk was still fast asleep. She smiled and curled back up in bed with him.

A couple hours later Kari and Tk woke up to get ready for breakfast.

"Looks like it's still raining." Said Kari, "I woke up earlier when it started."

"Yeah, wonder what's going to happen now." Tk and Kari got dressed and left the meet the rest of the group. Tai and Matt were the only ones in the lobby so far.

"Morning you two, sleeping well?" Tai winked.

"Good morning, and yes actually. Tk makes sure I'm warm." Tai furiously ran up to Tk.

"Oh really?! You been doing anything to her?!" He yelled.

"Tai! Knock it off. I was messing with you." Kari yelled pushing him off Tk. Matt grabbed Tai and led him out of the room.

"What was that about?" Yolei asked.

"How long have you been there?" Tk asked.

"Long enough." Ken replied.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't mess with Tai early in the morning." Kari said. "Are you okay Tk?"

"I'm alright."

Everyone else came down for breakfast soon. "So what are the plans for today? It doesn't look like it'll stop raining any time soon according to the website I checked." Said Izzy.

"You brought your computer?" Asked Tai.

"Of course I did. When do you see me leave my computer behind?" Everyone nodded. "Anyway, according to the radar this rain isn't going to let up today. It's going to get pretty bad later today too. They are advising everyone to stay indoors."

"Well, we could watch movies, play games, or just relax today." Said Sora.

"I guess that's all we can do. There isn't anything on the agenda today, just an open day. I guess everyone is getting the big dance set up for tomorrow." Said Tai.

"The dance! All girls report to Sora and I's room immediately!" Yelled Mimi as she ran to the room. Sora followed her soon after. Yolei turned towards the guys looking nervous.

"I don't know if I should be scared or not." She said looking over at Kari who was wrapped up in her own world with T.k. Their arms wrapped around each other tight.

"You have fun with the others, my love." T.k said.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Don't know. I guess Ken and I will have to figure something out."

"Okay, well you have a-" T.k leaned down and softly kissed her.

"I will.." He whispered letting her go. They turned to everyone else remembering they weren't alone. Kari blushed, grabbed Yolei and ran to meet the others.

"Welcome back to Earth, T.k." Matt joked. T.k blushed and looked back at the group, most of them smiling but Davis had a shocked and angry expression.

"Well now that we have everyone back in reality… what do we do now? I don't even know what the girls are doing." Said Tai.

"I think I'm just going to head up to my room and read. I have a test when we get back." Said Joe.

"Tentomon was wanting to chat with me from the Digital World sometime this week. So I'm going with Joe. Cody, why don't you come along? I'll see if Tentomon can find Armadillomon." Said Izzy.

"Great!" Cody yelled excited.

"I'm not hanging out with T.P! Forget that!" Davis stormed off.

"And then there were four. Do you remember what Sora is wearing to the dance?" Matt asked embarrassed.

"Yeah and Mimi…"

"Mimi got a pink dress." Ken said.

"Go figure…" Tai sighed.

"Sora's was blue." Matt and Tai walked off together. "Have you bought Kari a corsage yet?"

"No, I haven't. I was also wanting to buy her something special. Come on. There's a couple of shops on the boardwalk that sell flowers."

Tk and Ken left to find the boardwalk shops. The first shop was a flower shop for the corsages. They walked up to the cashier hoping they weren't too late.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked.

"We need a couple of corsages for tomorrow night." Tk said.

"Okay. One at a time, what color dress is she wearing?"

"Purple."

"What flower?"

"Red roses."

"For the band I suggest the white rhinestone bracelet."

"That's fine." She nodded and put the order into the computer and motioned for Ken to come up.

"Red, white roses." Ken said. T.k. turned around and took his phone out and sent Kari a message.

"Okay, Yolei's is ordered. We have to come back sometime tomorrow to pick them up." Ken said. T.k. nodded.

"I want to get Kari something special…"

"Like what?"

"I have no idea." The cashier overheard the conversation.

"Hey, sorry but I heard you talking. Does she have anything for her hair?" She said.

"I don't think so."

"Great. Try going down three shops. They have new formal hairclips. I was just in there. They would go great to finish her look for the night."

"That's perfect. Thank you." Said T.k as he ran to the shop with Ken trailing behind him.

When they got to the shop T.k. looked around for a few minutes. There was a lot to choose from and he knew nothing about hair. All he knew was Kari wore a red hairclip holding her bangs back. He kept searching. After a while Ken called T.k. over to show him one he found.

"T.k, would this work?" He asked. It wasn't too big, purple, and would sparkle in the light. T.k. smiled and nodded. They walked up to the register to pay. Ken had also found something for Yolei.

"What are you getting for Yolei?"

"Just a couple of small accents to make her sparkle, I hope she likes them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy and Cody were booting up Izzy's trusty laptop in the room. Izzy set up the laptop on the bed with Cody relaxing next to him.

"So, have you been having a good time with us?" Asked Izzy.

"Yes. It's been great out here. I like being with you and Joe. I've been told I'm part you and part Joe."

"That's a scary combination." Izzy laughed. "Let's see. I'm hooked up. Now I'm just waiting for Tentomon… Oh, there he is."

"Izzy! You're a sight for big green sore eyes!" Tentomon said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Pal. Cody is here too."

"Hey Tentomon, have you seen Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"He's around here somewhere. Oh Armadillomon, Cody is on the tv!"

"Hey ya, Cody!" Cody smiled excited. "How did you get in the tv?"

Cody and Izzy continued talking with their Digimon friends for a while. Joe was in his own world studying for his test.

While the guys were doing their thing the girls all got together to work on their looks for the formal tomorrow night. Mimi had turned the mirror into a vanity mirror and had all of her hair and makeup stuff spread out. Sora was brushing her hair out and Yolei and Kari were sitting on the bed.

"So Kari, what's this I hear about you and T.k. before you came up here?" Mimi asked.

"It was just an innocent kiss." She replied.

"Didn't seem so innocent to me, you two were completely wrapped up in each other. You seemed to forget you weren't alone in your room." Yolei teased. Kari blushed.

"Sorry… I didn't mean for that to happen. I just was going to hug him."

"Oh, Kari it's okay. Matt and I have done worse than that." Sora said.

"I want details of everything that's been going on between you two. I hear a lot of kisses have been shared." Said Mimi.

"Well the first time we almost kissed was out at the beach when we left during dinner the first night. Then, later in our room he kissed me and then Davis walked in and made a big deal about it. And then this morning. That's it."

"Tai told me he said 'Have a good time, my love.'" Mimi joked. Kari blushed again. "Okay, okay enough messing with Kari. Yolei get your butt over here so I can figure your hair out."

Kari's cell phone went off signaling she had a text message. It was from T.k.:

Meet you tonight for dinner, my love. :)

Kari smiled and replied:

I'll be waiting.

The next few hours went by fast finding hair styles and such for the formal.

"Okay, so we will meet tomorrow at noon to start getting ready." Mimi said as Kari and Yolei left the room. Kari walked to her room. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"_Where is he? I guess he hasn't come back yet."_ Kari walked to the closet to pick out an outfit for tonight. T.k had been in the bathroom getting ready the entire time. He carefully snuck up behind her.

"Excuse me, miss." Kari turned around.

"Wow. You look amazing!" T.k was wearing a black suit with a green tie. He decided to ditch his hat for the night. "You go get ready. I'll wait."

Kari grabbed clothes and went and got ready.

"So, how do I look?" Kari walked out of the bathroom wearing a long black dress.

"Beautiful. Shall we go, Madam?" T.k. said.

He put his arm out. Kari nodded and took his arm and they left for their date. They went to a café in the condo. While waiting for their dinner they talked about the days they had. T.k. laughed at Mimi's questions and teasing Kari. After eating they went out to the beach, the rain had finally let up in time for a late walk on the beach hand-in-hand.

"I'm glad we could come here this week, Kari. This has been more than I ever expected."

"Me too, I've been having a lot of fun with you. I'm glad we have this time to be alone." T.k. stopped walking and pulled Kari towards him and wrapped his arms around Kari.

"I do too, Kari." After staying out at the beach for a bit longer they walked back to the room and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was the big day. Kari cuddled up to T.k. and fell asleep happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning T.k. woke up before Kari did. _"She's adorable when she sleeps." _He looked at the clock, 10:30am. He knew Kari had to meet up with the other women at noon, but decided to surprise her. T.k. moved closer to Kari and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He slowly kissed a path along until he reached her lips. Kari had woken up just before he kissed her lips. She reacted and turned it into a long passionate kiss. T.k. wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"I'd say." She giggled. T.k. took that as a sign and dove in to another long passionate kiss. _"This went better than I thought it would."_ T.k. freed Kari from his grasp and helped her out of bed.

"Good morning." Kari finally returned.

"Are you hungry? Its 11:00am, you have to meet the girls at noon."

"Yeah, if I wasn't before I woke up I am now." Kari grabbed a pair of jeans and an old shirt and changed in the bathroom while T.k. changed into his shorts and Basket Ball T-shirt.

"Beautiful as always." T.k. took Kari's hand and they walked down to breakfast.

"There you two are!" Tai said when they entered the room.

"Sorry, Tai, I let her sleep in a bit today."

"Sleeping well, Kari?" Asked Izzy. Kari sat down with a plate of fruit and yogurt.

"Sure am. How about you?"

"When Tentomon isn't emailing my D-3. He wants to make sure I'm having fun. I have to say, I miss the little guy. I'm thinking about making a trip to the Digital World when we get back."

"That's a great idea! Can I come, Izzy?" Cody asked.

"Of course, we can all go." Izzy smiled.

"T.k. at noon we need to go pick up something." Said Ken. T.k. nodded.

Kari and Yolei looked at each other skeptical.

"Pick up what… Ken?" Yolei said.

"You'll find out later. I promise." He said kissing Yolei softly.

Mimi had just finished her breakfast. "Kari, Yolei, Sora- I'm going to start laying things out and setting up. Bring your dresses and shoes when you finish." She stood up to leave, "Oh, wait I forgot something!" She quickly hugged Tai and ran off.

"Have fun with that, Sora." Matt teased.

"Joe are you going?" T.k. asked.

"Might as well. Gomamon told me he's going to make sure I go. I'm not sure how he's going to do that, but after seeing what he can do in the Digital World I'm not going to underestimate him."

The rest of the group finished breakfast and said their good byes for the next few hours.

"Text me if you need anything, Kari. I'll be in the room or with Ken after we go check on some things."

"I will. But expect text mesages even if I don't need anything."

"See you at 5:00 for dinner." Kari nodded, hugged T.k. and waited for Yolei.

"Well, here we go. Another few hours of Mimi messing with my hair, she does good work but it hurts."

"I'm sure it's going to look wonderful, Yolei. Just hang in there."

"Easy for you to say. You wake up with perfect hair." Ken laughed and kissed Yolei's cheek.

"Come on Yolei!" Yelled Kari. Yolei ran to her friend and they skipped off to get their wardrobes.

Meanwhile, Ken and T.k. ran off to the flower shop from yesterday.

"I'm glad it's not raining this time. I had to go in the bathroom and use a hair dryer to dry my clothes so Kari wouldn't find out I left." T.k. said.

"Luckily, Yolei was so tired she didn't notice mine." They arrived at the flower shop. The same girl was at the register from yesterday.

"Hey you two, did your girlfriends like what you chose?"

"We haven't given them the presents yet." Ken replied. The cashier rung up the orders and went to the back to get the corsages. They paid and walked back to the condo to put them in a safe spot.

Matt and Tai were figuring out where to get last minute corsages while Izzy, Joe, and Cody played mind games to keep their brains flowing. The girls were already starting to work on their evening look. Mimi started with Yolei's hair.

Yolei sat in a chair Mimi set up facing the TV. Kari and Sora were flipping through the channels looking for anything to watch. They finally settled on an old movie they watched as children. Kari got her cell phone out and sent T.k. a message:

**Can't wait for tonight.**

After an hour of hair pulling, styling, and lots of hair spray Mimi had styled Yolei's hair into fancy styled bun with locks of her hair elegantly hanging down on her neck and a couple in her face. This time it was Sora's turn. Sora didn't take too long. Mimi straightened her hair, put in hairclips, and sprayed her hair with glitter.

Next was Kari. Kari's also didn't take long. Mimi started straightening her hair.

"Hmm Kari, your hair needs a sparkly hairclip. Do you have one?"

"No." She replied. Mimi sighed and looked through her arsenal of hair products and pieces. Nothing called out to her for Kari's hair.

"It's okay Mimi. I can just use the one I always use. I'm sure it won't be that big of a deal." Kari clipped in her hair clip. "See, its fine."

Mimi took the next hour working on her own hair. She straightened it to make it easier to curl up then gave herself a head full of Shirley Temple curls. Once they all had their hair ready it was time to get in their dresses and accessorize. Mimi was determined to make everyone look prettier and more glamorous than ever before. Kari looked at the clock once they were done.

"Oh no! It's 4:50! I have to meet T.k. in ten minutes!" Kari ran over to her purple heels and slipped them on. "See you at the dance!" She yelled running out of the room.

"She is so not use to having a boyfriend. She hasn't learned guys expect you to be fashionably late." Said Mimi.

Kari walked down to the room and opened the door. "T.k?... Where is he?" Kari got out her phone and sent T.k a message:

**Where are you? I'm in the room.**

He replied a minute later:

**Stay there. I have something for you.**

Kari starred at the text message. _"Something for me?" _T.k walked in the room all dressed in his formal attire.

"Kari!" He ran up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "You look beautiful. I have something for you though." T.k walked over to his bag and pulled out a small box wrapped with a bow. "Here, open it."

"You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to. Open it." He smiled putting the box in her hands. Kari pulled the bow undone and opened the box.

"Wow. It's beautiful. Thank you, Tk. Mimi wanted to put something in my hair. She took her normal red one out and fixed the purple hair in its place.

"And of course the corsage." Tk took her wrist and slipped it on. Kari smiled. The couple left the room and walked down to dinner.

The rest of the group was already downstairs wearing their formal clothes. "Hey look, there they are!" Said Joe pointing to the top of the stairs. T.k and Kari waved and gracefully descended down the stairs like a Prince and Princess arriving at a ball.

"Nice entrance T.J, can we go already?!" Davis yelled walking off.

"Hey, everyone. Wow, we all sure clean up nice. What's his problem?" T.k said pointing towards Davis.

"He's probably mad that he couldn't take Kari to the dance." Sora replied.

"Oh… Well too bad. He can't beat me." T.k smiled. Kari laughed at the situation as the group walked to the ball room together.

It was decorated like a fancy ball fit for royalty. There were sparkly lights hung around the room, a buffet table full of deserts, decorated tables, and in the middle a huge dance floor. The DJ stand was on a decorated stage. The group was amazed at the scene they were gazing upon. Tai, Matt, and Davis ran to stuff their faces at the desert table with their dates standing behind them amazement.

"Of course they run for the food." Mimi said.

Ken had already led Yolei out to the dance floor. Izzy, Joe, and Cody had chosen a table to sit down and chat at. A slow song Tk recognized from the radio started to play.

"May I have this dance?" T.k offered his hand to Kari. Kari blushed and took his hand. Together they walked out to the center of the floor and started dancing.

"Tai, we're dancing!" Mimi pulled Tai away from the cake he was eating.

"You too, Matt!" Davis joined Izzy, Joe, and Cody.

"Why did you guys come if you aren't going to dance?" He asked.

"I have to be here in case anyone sprains an ankle or something." Said Joe.

"Tentomon told me to ask a girl to dance. I did take lessons a few years back. Mom wanted me to learn ballroom. She said 'A true Gentleman learns to ballroom dance.'" Izzy added. Cody nodded.

"I don't know how to dance… But everyone else is here. I knew I would still have a good time." Cody said.

A few songs later T.k and Kari came to join the others at the table. T.k walked to the desert table for snacks for Kari and himself.

"Kari, would you like to dance?" Davis asked once T.k was gone.

"No thank you. I promised to only dance with T.k tonight." Davis walked away out of jealousy.

The rest of the night Mimi, Yoei, Kari, and Sora kept their dates dancing. Izzy eventually got up and asked a girl standing by herself to dance. When the fast songs came on the group got together and danced like no one was watching, having more fun than they had ever had. Matt, Sora, Tai, Mimi, Joe, Cody, and Davis left early after getting tired from all the dancing.

At the end only T.k, Kari, Ken, Yolei, and surprisingly Izzy were left at the dance. It was time for the last song, a slow romantic ballad. The two couples and Izzy with the same girl from earlier danced until the last note was done. T.k softly tilted Kari's chin up and kissed her for a perfect ending to a perfect night.

Izzy thanked the girl he had been dancing with and they exchanged email addresses. Just as he was going to shake her hand she quickly kissed Izzy and ran away. He blushed in total confusion. Ken and Yolei saw the whole thing.

"So Izzy, how was the kiss?" Yolei taunted.

"…Prodigious…" A second later he snapped back into reality with his eye popping out. "Uh… what I meant was… It was…I…" T.k and Kari walked up to join them.

"What's going on?" Kari asked.

"Izzy got kissed." Yolei teased. Ken, Kari, and Tk laughed at Izzy's embarrassment.

"I bet Tentomon will be happy to hear that one." Ken replied.

"I'm sure Patamon won't mind passing along the information."

"Ha Ha, very funny, guys."

"Did you get her number?" Yolei asked.

"No… but I did get her email address." Izzy smiled.

"Izzy's got a girlfriend. Izzy's got a girlfriend." Sang the group walking back up to their rooms.

They each said their good nights to one another and departed to their rooms. After dancing so much they were all too tired to go up to the after party that Tai, Matt, Yolei, and Sora were at. Instead, Kari and T.k found a movie on tv a fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
